Conventionally, a fuel cell system is known which has a fuel cell which allows an oxidant gas supplied to an oxidant electrode to be electrochemically reacted with a fuel gas supplied to a fuel electrode to thereby implement an electric generation. Ordinarily, the fuel cell has such a structure that a plurality of unit cells are stacked, where each of the unit cells has a reactive electrode (oxidant electrode or fuel electrode) and an internal gas flow channel for supplying a reactive gas (oxidant gas or fuel gas) to the reactive electrode.
With respect to the above type of fuel cell system, in each of the individual unit cells, a water is generated in the reactive electrode. The unit cell where the internal gas flow channel is blocked with the thus generated water has a difficulty in supplying the reactive gas to the reactive electrode. Therefore, a voltage shows an unstable transition, thereby, as the case may be, the electric generation of the fuel cell cannot be implemented stably.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of increasing flowrate of a reactive gas supplied to the fuel cell, to thereby discharge a generated water staying in an internal gas flow channel, thus accomplishing stability of generation of the fuel cell.